


[K][千出]梁山伯和罗密欧

by whitenoiserain



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain





	[K][千出]梁山伯和罗密欧

Side A

把头埋进对方的颈窝里，深深的，吸一口气。

迅速钻进鼻腔的柑橘味道，香甜可人，如同眼前的美人儿一样；用力再拥紧一点，清纯的鲜果瞬间幻化成奢华的牡丹，又浓艳得勾引人在温柔乡沉沦下去……

高贵的香水固然是诱人。可惜，不一样就是不一样。

人类某些本能的感觉始终是无法欺骗的。比如，嗅觉。

记忆中萦绕的味道是幽淡的，花香？果香？或是……千岁其实说不清具体究竟是什么味道，他只知道很熟悉，如同初生婴儿马上就能分辨出自己母亲那般的熟悉，还有，依恋。

白天的千岁总在休眠充电中渡过，比嗑安眠药更厉害的深层睡眠，比打麻醉剂更完全的丧失知觉。偏偏只有在这种状态中才能清晰地嗅到那股味道 ，令人安心的亲切的带着温暖感的味道——似乎是包围着保护着自己。可是，只要清醒过来，睁开眼睛的一刹那，马上就烟消云散。

千岁有时也会怀疑自己的感觉是不是出了什么问题。明明只有自己住在这间狭小的公寓，哪来的别人的气息和味道呢？

呐，对吧？他自嘲着笑问自己的宠物——那只不知道什么时候捡来的，正瞪大画着浓浓黑眼影的圆眼睛歪头瞅着自己的，猫头鹰。

当然了，它并不会回答。

然后，千岁跟往常一样，前往熟悉的酒吧，继续寻找梦中的味道。

Side Ｂ

出羽的生活得非常规律。

每天充足的睡眠后迎来神清气爽的早晨。他喜欢为自己煮上一壶浓醇的咖啡，打开电视边看新闻边享受简单的早餐。

“研究表明，嗅觉能帮你找到爱情。”

娇俏的女主播以动听的嗓音播报着最新的科技咨询：人类的嗅觉比想象中要灵敏得多，嗅觉天生就有助于识别和选择适合的恋人……听闻此言，他忽然想起什么似的，丢下啃了一半的面包，走向床边摸了摸牧羊犬棕红的毛发。还没睡醒的宠物半眯着眼，闻到熟悉的气味，撒娇般蹭蹭他的手掌。

“这可糟糕了，我的身上都蹭上了你的味道。一定没有女孩子喜欢……”

出羽顺势抱着狗，把脸凑近毛茸茸的身体，说着很冷的笑话。他的确很喜欢这只不知道什么时候出现在自己身边的宠物，一个人过日子总觉得空荡荡的，有了狗狗的陪伴就倍添乐趣。记得以前阅读过介绍牧羊犬高智商的文章，可为何自己这一只就好像经常掉线一样？比如，别人拿点食物逗一下就傻傻的跟着走这一点是最让人累觉不爱的……

接下来是工作时间。很多时候，出羽宁愿舍弃舒适的电脑椅而团坐在冰冷的地板，捧着笔记本靠着狗敲报告，觉得这才温暖安心。对此，可爱的宠物并没表示出任何异议，该睡就睡，偶尔翻个身把头搁在主人的大腿上继续打呼噜，不时伸出舌头舔鼻子的同时顺便揩一下主人的油。

狗狗洗完澡后吹得蓬松柔软的样子是出羽最喜欢的，喜欢到晚上睡觉都要拥在怀里。不知为何，睡魔总爱限制出羽作为一个年轻人应拥有夜生活的权利。如常的，他早早趴在单人床上，对自家蠢萌的狗狗说出另一个冷笑话：“晚安，我的骑士……”

＝＝＝＝＝ＥＮＤ＝＝＝＝＝


End file.
